1st Parachute Hussar Regiment
The 1st Parachute Hussar Regiment ( ) is an airborne cavalry unit in the French army. It is stationed in Tarbes and is a part of the 11th Parachute Brigade. Composition The 1st RHP consists of: *Command and Logistics Squadron (ECL) *1st Squadron, Air-transportable armored (1er Escadron) **6 VBL **3 AMX 10 RC **6 VAB C20 *2nd Squadron, Air-transportable armored (2e Escadron) **13 VBL **12 ERC 90 Sagaie *3rd Squadron, Reconnaissance and Anti-Tank (ERIAC) (only unit fully parachutable, both men and equipment) (3e Escadron) ** VBL *** VBL reconnaissance, 7.62 mm AA-52 machine gun *** VBL anti-tank, MILAN anti-tank missile *** VBL support, 12.7 mm M2 Browning machine gun *** VBL command *4th Squadron, Air-transportable armored (4e Escadron) **13 VBL **12 ERC 90 Sagaie *5th Squadron, operational reserve (5e Escadron) *11th Squadron, training and education (disbanded on 14 January 2011) *GCP Platoon **Two teams of ten commandos. File:InsECL.jpg|Escadron de commandement et de logistique (ECL). File:Ins1esc.JPG|1er Escadron. File:Ins2esc.jpg|2e Escadron. File:Ins3esc.jpg|3e Escadron (ERIAC). File:Ins4esc.jpg|4e Escadron. File:Ins5esc.jpg|5e Escadron (reserve). File:Ins11esc.jpg|11e Escadron (disbanded on 14 January 2011). Equipment Vehicles (armoured light vehicle) of the French 1st Airborne Hussars Regiment in Afghanistan.]] of the 1st Parachute Hussar Regiment in Côte d'Ivoire in 2003.]] *AMX 10 RC (3) *ERC 90 Sagaie (36) *Véhicule Blindé Léger (68) *Peugeot P4 (84) *Cagiva motorcycles *Véhicule de l'Avant Blindé Weapons *MILAN anti-tank guided missile (24) Honours Battle honours *Valmy 1792 *Jemmapes 1792 * Castiglione 1796 *Eylau 1807 *Sebastopol 1855 *La Mortagne 1914 *La Serre 1918 *AFN 1952-1962 Decorations *Croix de guerre 1914-1918 with one vermeil star. *Croix de guerre 1939-1945 with one palm. Lineage ]] *1720: Bercheny *1791: 1er Régiment de Hussards *1814: Hussards du Roi *1815: 1er Régiment de Hussards *1815: Dissolved *1816: Hussards du Jura *1824: Hussards de Chartres *1848: 1er Régiment de Hussards *1928: Dissolved *1928: 1er Régiment de Hussards *1940: Dissolved *1945: 1er Régiment de Hussards *1946: 1er Régiment de Hussards Parachutistes Campaigns *1733 War of the Polish Succession *1741-1748 War of the Austrian Succession *1756-1763 Seven Years' War *1792-1802 French Revolutionary Wars *1803-1815 Napoleonic Wars *1831 Ten Days' Campaign *1854 Crimean War *1870-1871 Franco-Prussian War *1871-1882 Algeria *1914-1918 World War I *1940 World War II *1946 Algeria *1948 First Indochina War *1956 Morocco *1956-1961 Algeria *1978 Lebanon, UNIFIL *1979 Chad, Opération Tacaud *1983 Lebanon *1984 Chad, Operation Manta *1990 Gulf War *1993 Yugoslavia, UNPROFOR *1994 Rwanda, Opération Turquoise *1995 Chad *1995 Yugoslavia, UNPROFOR *1996 Yugoslavia, IFOR *1999 Macedonia *1999 Albania *1999 French Guiana *1999 Chad, Operation Epervier *1999 Kosovo *2000 Côte d'Ivoire *2001 Kosovo, KFOR *2001 Côte d'Ivoire *2002 Chad, Operation Epervier *2002 Kosovo, KFOR *2002 Côte d'Ivoire, Operation Unicorn *2003 DR Congo, Operation Artemis *2003 Central African Republic *2003 Bosnia and Herzegovina, SFOR *2003 Kosovo, KFOR *2003 Afghanistan *2004 Côte d'Ivoire, Operation Unicorn *2004 Haiti *2004 Senegal *2004 Kosovo *2005 Côte d'Ivoire, Operation Unicorn *2006 Afghanistan *2006 Côte d'Ivoire, Operation Unicorn *2006 Kosovo *2007 Afghanistan *2007 Kosovo *2007 Chad, Operation Epervier *2008 Afghanistan *2008-2009 Chad, EUFOR Tchad/RCA *2010 Kosovo *2010 Afghanistan See also * Hussar External links * French official website of the Bercheny's - 1st Airborne Hussars Regiment Category:Parachute regiments of France Category:Cavalry regiments of France Category:Regiments of the First French Empire Category:Regiments of the French First Republic Category:20th-century regiments of France Category:21st-century regiments of France Category:Hussars Category:Military units and formations established in 1720 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1815 Category:Military units and formations established in 1816 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1828 Category:Military units and formations established in 1928 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1940 Category:Military units and formations established in 1945